<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un bacio all’improvviso by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009487">Un bacio all’improvviso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Telematico [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanner ha un modo ‘diretto’ di dichiararsi.<br/>Scritta per Writer's Wing :: Solo le migliori fanfiction! (Gruppo ufficiale).<br/>Prompt: https://www.deviantart.com/grace9524.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irie Shouichi/Spanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Telematico [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un bacio all’improvviso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un bacio all’improvviso</p><p> </p><p>Lenti robot strisciavano per la stanza, sui loro cingolati larghi due dita. Luci ad intermittenza si accendevano sui macchinari, dando vita a riflessi verdi e rossi.</p><p>Dal soffitto scendevano delle braccia metalliche che aprivano le dita di gomma nera e di acciaio.</p><p>Spanner sbadigliò, sorseggiando del the verde che odorava di panna cotta. Udì dei passi alle spalle e si voltò.</p><p>“Che ne dici?” domandò Irie, indicando una ciocca di capelli tinta di color glicine. “Ho provato a cambiare un po’ lo stile”.</p><p>Spanner si sfilò il lecca-lecca rosso dalla bocca e si alzò in piedi. Si sporse e lo baciò sulla bocca, mozzandogli il fiato.</p><p>“Che sei bellissimo” sussurrò.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>